1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Target Throwing Machines, specifically for Cocking and Releasing of the Target Trap Throwing Arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Target Throwing Machines are used in shotgun sports to throw targets in the air for practice and competition. Related Prior Art shows a variety of ways these machines are operated. These portable, manually operated machines are made to be cocked into a loaded position by using a persons hand and arm strength. While some machines have ways to release the cocked throwing arm with the users foot, all are cocked with the users hands. After cocking the high powered throwing arm, it would be possible if left unattended for someone other than the original user to accidentally trigger the machine. The hand cocking design also brings the users upper body, head, and hands into close range of the high powered throwing arm, increasing the possibility of injury.